


Virtue

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-09
Updated: 2001-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of seven 100-word drabbles, one based on each of the Seven Holy Virtues of Christian theology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Eli's Coming and Ten Wickets.

**Prudence**

1 : the ability to govern and discipline oneself by the use of reason  
2 : sagacity or shrewdness in the management of affairs  
3 : skill and good judgment in the use of resources  
4 : caution or circumspection as to danger or risk  


"Danny, we shouldn't do this here." Casey knew he was protesting, heard the words, but both Dan and his own treacherous body seemed determined to overrule him.

"You always say that, yet we always do." Oh, that felt good. Dan knew all the tricks -- where to put his hand, when to tighten his grasp, when to -- Oh, God -- flick his tongue.

"I'm just saying...trying to say..." arch up into that wicked touch... "that it doesn't seem very smart."

"Would you rather be smart or happy?"

"Excellent point." He curved his fingers around the back of Dan's head and stopped protesting.

***

**Justice**

1 a : the maintenance or administration of what is just especially by the impartial adjustment of conflicting claims or the assignment of merited rewards or punishments b : JUDGE c : the administration of law; especially : the establishment or determination of rights according to the rules of law or equity  
2 a : the quality of being just, impartial, or fair b (1) : the principle or ideal of just dealing or right action (2) : conformity to this principle or ideal : RIGHTEOUSNESS c : the quality of conforming to law  
3 : conformity to truth, fact, or reason : CORRECTNESS

" 'Can we not do this in front of the help?' Does that ring a bell, Casey?"

"Dana told you."

"Dana told me."

Dan had a sickening look on his face. Disapproval mixed with disappointment.

"Okay," Casey conceded. "I was pretty angry at her."

Dan shook his head sadly. "That doesn't justify being a prick, Case."

The flash of rage tore through him and made him want to hit something. Or someone. Until he had to admit that Dan was right.

"I was angry," he repeated, his voice soft with regret.

"You need to apologize. To everyone."

"Yeah. I know."

***

**Temperance**

1 : moderation in action, thought, or feeling : RESTRAINT  
2 a : habitual moderation in the indulgence of the appetites or passions b : moderation in or abstinence from the use of intoxicating drink

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Dan glared at him with bloodshot, pained eyes. "Is that some kind of code for 'I told you so'?"

Casey reached out and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's code for 'I'm tired of seeing you get hurt.'"

The tears that Dan didn't want to shed thickened his voice. "I thought it would be enough. I thought I would be enough. But she went back to him anyway."

Dana and Danny. One didn't want to be saved, and one couldn't be saved.

If he could only figure out which one was which.

***

**Charity**

1 : benevolent goodwill toward or love of humanity  
2 a : generosity and helpfulness especially toward the needy or suffering; also : aid given to those in need b : an institution engaged in relief of the poor c : public provision for the relief of the needy  
3 a : a gift for public benevolent purposes b : an institution (as a hospital) founded by such a gift  
4 : lenient judgment of others

"You're smiling."

"Yes, Natalie. I, Casey McCall, am smiling. Is there some problem with that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, you're grinning. It's pretty unusual."

"Is it?" Maybe he could play dumb.

"You know I'll find out why. You should just tell me now and save us the time."

"There's nothing to tell, Natalie."

"Casey, don't lie to me. Either you won the lottery or you got laid."

A memory of Dan, his face creased with pleasure. "Let's just say that today, in my eyes, no one can do any wrong."

"Wait until you see the tape from the Miami game."

***

**Fortitude**

1 : strength of mind that enables a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage

Dan's body was sheened with sweat, glistening in the dim light leaking through the windows.

"C'mon, Casey..."

Casey smiled wickedly and twisted his fingers, just to see Dan bite his lower lip. "I think we call this 'payback', my friend."

"Just because I teased you at work?"

"Teased? Danny, what you did went beyond the realm of teasing and far into torture."

"But Casey..."

"But nothing. Passing me a note that says "I want you to fuck me' while I'm on camera -- that's torture." Another twist of his fingers, and Casey leaned down to cover Dan's body with his own.

***

**Faith**

1 a : allegiance to duty or a person : LOYALTY b (1) : fidelity to one's promises (2) : sincerity of intentions  
2 a (1) : belief and trust in and loyalty to God (2) : belief in the traditional doctrines of a religion b (1) : firm belief in something for which there is no proof (2) : complete trust  
3 : something that is believed especially with strong conviction; especially : a system of religious beliefs

"He'll be okay."

"What if he's not?" Danny looked really scared, in a way he hadn't allowed himself to be in front of everyone else.

"Dan, he'll be okay."

"He had a stroke. It's not like he gave himself a bad paper cut."

"I know." Casey wanted to have the right words, words that would alleviate everyone's fears, including his own.

"He had a stroke." Scrunching his eyes shut, Dan lowered his face into his hands.

Casey spoke again, because he couldn't bear the silence. "He'll be okay."

"How do you know?" His hands muffled the words.

"I just know."

***

**Hope**

1 : to cherish a desire with anticipation  
2 archaic : TRUST  
transitive senses  
1 : to desire with expectation of obtainment  
2 : to expect with confidence : TRUST

Casey twisted out of Dan's grasp, ignoring his startled complaint. "Dan, listen to me for a second." Dan's flushed face and heavy-lidded gaze made him want to reconsider, but he stepped back out of reach. "Do we really want to do this?"

"Of course we do."

"Are we sure?"

Dan looked at him, genuinely considering the question. "Yeah, Case. I'm sure. Are you?"

"What if it doesn't work? "

Dan reached out and cupped Casey's chin. "Has there ever been anything the two of us couldn't do together?"

Casey shook his head slowly.

"Besides," Dan said. "I want to know."


End file.
